Mirror
by Pikazoom
Summary: Yami lost two coin tosses. First condition: he has to go to Domino High's dance...and the second...well, you'll find out. SetoYami


Pikazoom: A nice little one-shot part songfic for you. ^_^  
  
Yami: Little?! This thing's over 12 pages long!  
  
Pikazoom: Well, I was hit with inspiration.  
  
Yugi: At least she left me out of this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song Mirror by Gackt. I don't own Yu-gi-oh, and Mirror is translated by Mina-P.  
  
P.S. I may use "Kaiba" and "Seto" interchangeably during narration. It's to sort of.set up the mood? Kaiba would be used to probably express a sort of distaste for him, but Seto is for normal narration or softer thoughts about him. Haha, that made no sense.  
  
Mirror  
  
Yami sighed once more as a light powdery substance was applied to his face, and he repeated the action as a thick red color was applied to his lips. You look confused. Let the authoress guide you. (I just love doing that *twilight zone music*)  
  
~~~A week ago~~~  
  
"Why do you want me to go?" Yami blinked again, asking for clarification.  
  
"Because I bought the ticket, but I forgot that I'm going out of town with Jiichan! I paid a lot of money for it; I don't want to waste it! C'mon Yami! Please!" Yugi begged.  
  
"No," Yami replied sternly. "Yugi, I can't dance, and I've been to your school's 'social gatherings.' You can't make me!"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Just flip a coin," a voice interrupted from the Kame Game Shop entrance.  
  
"Kaiba-kun? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I'm a consumer; I can be here," Seto retorted. "I don't know what you're talking about, but if it'll lessen my time here, just flip a coin." He flicked Yami a 10 yen coin.  
  
"Fine. Aibou, call it," Yami said, tossing the coin into the air.  
  
"Heads," Yugi replied solemnly. He spent 3,000 yen on that school dance ticket, and he wasn't letting it go to waste.  
  
The coin dropped onto the counter. Yugi and Yami watched with intent as it rolled around on the counter, spun, and stopped.  
  
"H-h-heads?!" Yami exclaimed. Yugi was overjoyed. He pulled the ticket from his pocket and handed it to Yami who snatched it angrily out of his hand.  
  
"I hate to break you two up from your 'game time,' but I'm here to pick up Mokuba's Capsule Monster pre-order," Seto interrupted, obviously not amused by their forgetting of his existence.  
  
"Oh, okay. Sorry Kaiba-kun; I'll get it for you," Yugi went through a door that led to the storage room and disappeared. That left Yami and Seto in the room. Bad combination.  
  
Yami frowned. Quite frankly, he was sure Kaiba would start something. He glared, giving him a look up and down but was suddenly shocked at himself for noticing how good Kaiba looked in those tight black leather pants. Of course, Yami suddenly found himself in a glare war with said owner of those pants. Now he really couldn't look away.  
  
He didn't really want to admit it, but Seto had really nice eyes, and they made him look mysterious when those light brown bangs shadowed them. Gah! What was he thinking?! Yami shook his head furiously to abandon the thoughts.  
  
"Hey Yami, let's play a game," Seto said with a sort sly voice.  
  
"What is it?" Yami shot back, trying to sound short-tempered and annoyed.  
  
"I'll flip a coin. The loser has to go to the dance with a special condition made by the winner," Kaiba said, never letting go of the tone that made him sound like he was up to something, but he probably was anyway.  
  
"Why? Are you going?" Yami asked. Kaiba never seemed like the type to want to go to silly social gatherings.  
  
"Yeah, I was on entertainment committee. I didn't have to pay for my ticket," Kaiba explained. Kaiba.helping? This was certainly new to Yami. Since when would Kaiba want to help organize a social gathering? And most importantly, why would he want to attend this said gathering?  
  
"Fine, I don't back down from challenges. Flip that coin.if you've got the guts to do my request when you lose," Yami challenged.  
  
Seto flicked it into the air. "Call it," he commanded.  
  
"Heads," Yami replied.  
  
It dropped. "Tails?!" Yami shouted. He snatched the coin off the counter and began checking for some kind of printing defect. To his dismay, there was a front and a back.  
  
"It appears coins aren't too fond of you," Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Just tell me what you want," Yami snapped back, obviously irritated by this new turn of events.  
  
Kaiba looked thoughtful for a moment. Yami had a fleeting thought that Kaiba looked cute staring up into the ceiling with an innocent look and a finger on his cheek. Of course, it was probably just fake thoughtfulness. Obviously Kaiba had thought of this before otherwise he wouldn't have been so quick to make the challenge.  
  
"Dress up like a girl for the dance," Kaiba said, turning to stare Yami in eyes to prove he was dead serious.  
  
"What?!" Yami stood rooted to the ground.  
  
"Here's Mokuba's order, Kaiba-kun," Yugi said cheerfully. Kaiba paid for the parcel and walked out, but not before giving Yami a smirk, who stood still planted to spot, eyes bulging and mouth wide open. "Hmm? What's wrong, Yami?"  
  
~~~Next night~~~  
  
"What am I going to do, Aibou?" Yami groaned.  
  
"Well, you did take the challenge, so I guess you'll have to go," Yugi sighed. Yami shouldn't have tried for this.  
  
"I don't know the first thing about women's fashion or make up, Yugi. All I know is how to apply kohl lines around my eyes!" Yami panicked. It would be so embarrassing to go to the dance actually looking like himself. Everyone would recognize him.or mistake him for Yugi. He'd hate to stick a bad reputation on his Aibou.  
  
"Why don't we ask Mai? I'm sure she can fix you up," Yugi suggested. Without really hearing the spirit's protest, he picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" a smooth, classy voice at the other end greeted.  
  
"Mai? Mmmhmm, yeah, it's Yugi. Listen, I need a favor," Yugi began. "Uh- huh. Okay, thanks Mai. Bye." Yugi turned to Yami. "She said she'll come over before the dance and help you with make-up and hair. She says you should have your dress and shoes ready."  
  
"Oh.okay. Listen, can I use the phone?" Yami asked.  
  
"You? Using the phone? That's new," Yugi blinked.  
  
Yami snatched the phone from him and began searching through a list of phone numbers placed by the phone. Yugi just shrugged and walked away as Yami punched in numbers experimentally into the phone.  
  
"What is it?" a voice responded sharply over the phone.  
  
"Kaiba," Yami simply said to him.  
  
"Yami? What are you calling me for?" Kaiba frowned.  
  
"You got me into this, so if you really want me to carry out this bet thing, you're paying for my dress and shoes," Yami threatened.  
  
It sounded like Kaiba was once again considering over the phone. "Deal," he said finally. "When do you want me to come pick you up for dress and shoe shopping?"  
  
Yami blanched at the thought. Dress and shoes shopping? That was already embarrassing. "Well.whenever. This afternoon?" Yami asked.  
  
"Fine, this afternoon," Kaiba confirmed. "Anything else?"  
  
Gee, Kaiba sure sounded irritated. "No nothing.wait, do I need to learn how to dance?"  
  
A pause. "I doubt it. If you don't have a date, you probably won't need to learn how. Besides, teenagers don't dance with rhyme or reason. The just.move around like idiots," Kaiba replied, sounding sort of like an elderly person complaining about the younger generation.  
  
"I see.well, okay, that's it. Goodbye," Yami said. His only response was the click of the phone on the other end. Man, Kaiba was touchy.  
  
~~~Afternoon~~~  
  
So, just like promised, Kaiba appeared to pick him up. Yami was amazed at his vehicle. It was polished to the utmost clean, not to mention it was a sleek, black convertible. It looked so expensive, and what topped it off was Seto's matching outfit.  
  
This time, he had another pair of black leather pants, only this time, the pants had chains dangling off the sides of the hips. Seto was wearing a black button-up silk shirt with long sleeves. What made him most alluring were the classy sunglasses and windswept hair he had.  
  
"What are you staring at?" he snapped.  
  
Yami shook his head vigorously. "Nothing," he said before hopping in the passenger seat of the convertible. "Nice car; you can drive?" Yami put on his seat belt.  
  
"Sure, why not. Nobody really tries to stop me. I have an unspoken monopoly over the town," Kaiba replied, stepping on the gas pedal and heading for Domino Mall.  
  
When they arrived, Kaiba quickly grasped Yami by the arm and pulled him along to the center of the mall. The mall was shaped like a coliseum; all the shops were lined up and the mall itself wound into a circle. Kaiba looked around and dragged Yami into the most expensive looking clothing store he could find. It had some French name that Yami dare not try to pronounce.  
  
"K-K-Kaiba, a department store will do fine," Yami said nervously. All these clothes looked so expensive and upper class. He may not like the bet he'd made, but he didn't want Kaiba to spend so much money on him.  
  
"Nonsense. I'm the richest man in Domino; I can spend as much as I want," Kaiba replied sharply, obviously not happy he was here in general.  
  
"Well.I.don't know much about women's fashion," Yami said nervously, twisting the bottom of his shirt in his clutched hands. He didn't feel like angering Kaiba anymore.  
  
Seto didn't respond with words, but instead examined some of the dresses. Women's sizes were probably different from the men's so he had to guess. Finally, he snatched something off the rack and handed it to Yami.  
  
"Go to the dressing room and change," Kaiba barked.  
  
"But uh.which one?" Yami asked, staring at the men's side and then the women's.  
  
"Doesn't matter I guess," Kaiba replied.  
  
Yami wandered into the women's side. Finding an empty stall, he quickly undressed and slid the dress on. He then attempted to reach his back and zip up the dress.  
  
"Kaiba! I can't zip this thing up!" Yami cried as he backed out of his stall and outside of the dressing area. Walking backwards, he tripped on the dress and landed straight into a very lean body.  
  
The person wrapped an arm around his waist and zipped it up for him. Yami bolted forward quickly and whirled around to face the person. Said person was looking him up and down.  
  
"Ka-Kaiba," Yami said with surprise. His face was a bit red; he didn't want to admit that he had enjoyed the feeling of being close to him. Seto's hot breath on his skin as unintentionally seductive hands wrapped around him and trailed up his back felt so perfect, even if it was only a moment.  
  
"You look good," Seto told him bluntly. It was true; he looked good. Better than good, actually. Stunning is what he was.for the most part.  
  
It was a black silk sleeveless train dress with strings of lace hanging down by the shoulders. The neckline was a in a V shape, but nowhere near revealing. The dress clutched tightly to Yami around the hips, already having some seductive ones. (*cackle*) The lower half of the dress flowed softly down to Yami's legs while the top was a little baggy due to *ahem* a lack of.well, stuff.  
  
"Good, it fits," Seto concluded. Then, he shifted close to Yami and whispered into his ear, "Though you may want to get a bra and stuff it." Yami's face turned positively red.  
  
"Wha-what?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Seto shrugged. "Just saying. Now go change back and we'll pay for it." Yami nodded, walking back into the dressing room while trying to reach the zipper. Sighing, Seto went after him and pulled it down for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Another fancy place?" Yami asked, knowing that the answer would be the same. Sure enough, Seto made the excuse that he was horrendously rich and could spend it as he pleased. Still, Yami felt guilty because the dress was almost 90,000 yen.  
  
"Try these on," Kaiba said, tossing him a pair of sandals before Yami could even start looking. Yami slipped them on and stood up. They were black like his dress and were high heeled. Admittedly, Yami was short, but he didn't like what Kaiba was supposedly implying. The sandals exposed the toes and were sparkling with what appeared to be diamonds.  
  
"I like it," Yami commented.  
  
"Good," Kaiba replied as Yami handed him back the sandals. Just as he was about to take them from him, Yami lowered his hands.  
  
"I.feel guilty," Yami confessed, "making you pay for all this. You might be rich, but you shouldn't have to pay for me."  
  
"Nonsense," Kaiba grabbed the sandals out of his hand. "It'll make a good blackmail picture if you go to the dance like that." Normally, Yami would've fumed at that, but he realized Seto was just trying to make him feel better. His shoulders slumped.  
  
Seto sighed. "Don't worry about it, okay? I got you into this bet, and I certainly can afford to pay for these things if I want to see it carried out."  
  
"." Yami didn't agree at all.  
  
Kaiba snorted. "You're a fool. I wouldn't have agreed to pay for these things if I thought it would destroy my fortune of cash." He grabbed Yami sharply by the arm and dragged him over to the counter to pay.  
  
They walked out of the store and headed for Kaiba's convertible. Yami's head remained glued to the ground.  
  
"Look," Seto sighed, "you could always pay me back sometime. Don't worry about it." Yami nodded at him. That was true.  
  
"Okay, I'll have to repay you then," Yami replied.  
  
*authoress laughs insanely as the twilight zone music comes on and warps the readers back to the present*  
  
~~~Dance night~~~  
  
"Are you sure I can't look yet, Mai? All this makeup is uncomfortable. I can feel it just sitting on my face," Yami moaned as Mai finished applying eye shadow to Yami's already defined eyes.  
  
"Not yet. By the way, where's your outfit?" Mai asked. She'd have to be fashion police to make sure he looked perfectly like a she. Yami pointed over to where the train dress and shoes were placed in the corner. Mai was impressed. "Wow.I never knew you had such good taste, Yami."  
  
"Oh, I didn't pick it out. My betting partner did," Yami seethed. This makeup was irritating; he wanted to rub the whole thing off.  
  
"Kaiba? Impressive. Though I guess it's because he's seen fancy dresses on women before, having to go to upper class dinner parties and such. It's a little fancier than needed at occasions like school dances, but you'll blow everyone away," Mai said. "Oh yes, here you go." She threw him a bra. "You might want to stuff it though. It'll probably make your dress fit better."  
  
Yami blushed as he recalled Seto saying the same thing. Mai gave the finishing touches to his face before letting him look in the bathroom mirror. Yami screamed.  
  
"I-I-I," he babbled incomprehensively.  
  
"Oh, get over it you big baby; now it's time to fix your hair up," she told him.  
  
"Nuh-uh! Not my hair! Look what you've done to my face! You've made me look like a-"  
  
"A girl, Yami? That's what you're supposed to look like," Mai retorted. Yami looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.  
  
"I guess.I don't look so bad. It just takes getting used to." Yami trailed off.  
  
"That's a good boy. Now," she started, "your hair." She sat him back down and brushed it down, finding that the spikes were surprisingly natural. Seeing as this would take a bit more to hold it down, she sprayed a little moose to hold it. Obviously, the hair color still stuck out, so she forced him to sit in the bathroom even longer as she colored it blonde, a contrast to his eyes (purple is the complimentary color to yellow. I didn't want to make it green, which is contrast to red, okay?). She gave his hair a bit of a wavy texture as well.  
  
She turned him around to look at the mirror again. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!" Yami squealed, jumping up and running away from her before she could induce anymore torture. Note to self: never follow women's instructions without knowing what they're going to do to you first.  
  
"What's wrong, Yam-whoa," Yugi stopped his phrase short.  
  
"Yugi! Look what she did to my beautiful spikes!" Yami moaned, clutching the now shoulder length blonde hair.  
  
Yugi giggled. "You look really pretty, Yami," he commented. "Listen, it'll be okay. Mai will wash it out for you after the dance. Your hair will go back to normal afterward; all nice and spiky. I gotta go Yami. Bye!" he shouted, running out the door into the car with Jiichan.  
  
"It'll come off Yami. I put moose in your hair to hold it, but once I wash it out, it'll be spiked again. And yes, I'll wash the dye out of your hair for you. Now, go put on your dress and shoes," Mai said. Yami sighed in defeat and headed back for the bathroom. "And Yami.don't forget to put the bra on," she said, laughing at his horror stricken face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami quickly undressed himself, leaving his boxers on. He was so glad Mai didn't make him wear panty hose. He picked up the bra and stared at it, blushing the whole time. What was this contraption? He slipped it on, and had no clue what to do next. Finally, he grabbed tissue off the counter and stuffed it. It didn't look too bad, and he filled it to a decent size.  
  
"Why am I even doing this?" Yami said weakly as he began putting on his dress. "Whether I do this or not, my pride will be chewed up and spit out. It's a lose - lose situation, so why am I doing this?"  
  
The prospect.of dancing.with Seto. Yami stopped. It was true. He was going to back out yesterday, but he realized as a girl, he might have a chance of dancing with him. Going shopping with him showed an interesting side to him. Seto had even treated him to ice cream between the dress and shoe store.  
  
Sure, Seto could be short-tempered and downright snappy, but Yami already could tell there was something under there. He could see it with Mokuba, and he caught a glimpse at the mall.  
  
Strangely enough, Yami was attracted to both sides of the enigma. It was Kaiba who pushed him away, snapped at him, and angered him in return, but it was also Kaiba that made Yami curious to his real nature. It was Seto that Yami knew would let him be close to him; get to know him. Yami knew it was strange to be attracted to two whole different personalities, but it WAS the same person.  
  
Yami blushed as he pulled the zipper to the dress up. He recalled the scene at the fancy clothing store they went to. Shaking it off, he stepped into his shoes and exited the bathroom.  
  
"Very nice, Yami," Mai said, clapping. "Well, my work's done here. Yugi asked me to watch the shop, and you better get going. Oh, by the way, you've got a guest at the front."  
  
"Okay, thanks Mai.are you sure I look alright?" Yami asked again.  
  
"Of course. No one can tell the difference," she winked.  
  
Yami smiled and walked out. "Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Yami?" a voice came from the side of him. "You look.great," Seto said, looking him up and down. "It's hard to recognize you with the blonde hair, but it's a good cover up."  
  
Seto didn't look so bad himself. Note the understatement. Seto was heating up the room. He was wearing black slacks, shoes, and coat jacket with a dark green button up underneath. To top it all off, he had a dark blue tie with a gold swirl design.  
  
"Thanks," Yami blushed. "What are you doing here?" he blinked.  
  
"I thought.you might need a ride," Seto replied.  
  
"Wow, I never thought of that. Yeah, I guess I do," Yami said sheepishly. He'd never known Seto to be so.well, thoughtful. He followed Seto out to the car and was amazed to find something in the passenger seat. It was a small plastic container with large pink flowers inside. "What is this?" Yami asked.  
  
"It's a corsage. Girls wear them to parties all the time. Here, I'll put it on for you," Seto informed him as he reached over. Yami inhaled as Seto pinned it to his dress, a hot breath on his neck stunting his ability to react. "There." Yami gave a sigh of relief as the breathing pulled away from him. They both buckled up and left for Domino High.  
  
"Hey Seto." Yami started.  
  
"Hm?" he responded, though he seemed surprised at the use of his first name.  
  
"I've been thinking.you've been doing all these things for me. You even picked me up when I didn't ask. Should I consider myself your.you know, date?" Yami blushed.  
  
The car suddenly stopped as the driver and passenger jerked forward. Good thing they were the only ones in their lane of the street. Yami was afraid something was wrong because Seto was looking awfully surprised.  
  
"Well.you could if you wanted," Seto replied, turning his face away. Yami thought he looked embarrassed. The first word that came to his mind was "cute." Seto didn't say anything more as he continued driving along.  
  
They arrived at Domino High without anymore interruptions or sudden stops. Yami was about to get out of the car when Seto told him, "Wait, allow me." Seto went around to the other side and opened the door for Yami, holding his hand out to him. Yami blushed but took his hand without protest and stood up.  
  
"One more thing," Seto told him, reaching into his pants pocket. He pulled out a silver chain necklace with a large diamond in the shape of a heart and handed it to Yami.  
  
"I." He was speechless. "You.you do know I'm a guy, right?" Yami joked, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Just because you're cross-dressing doesn't mean you don't have to look nice," Seto replied, reaching behind Yami's neck and attaching the clasp.  
  
"Where'd you get it?" Yami asked, unconsciously rubbing at the large diamond.  
  
"It was my mother's. Don't lose it," was the reply with a commanding tone. Yami was shocked, and it wasn't because he was wearing a dead person's valuables. He knew that Seto had had it rough as a child with his parents both dying. It was surprising that he'd allow Yami to wear his memories of his mother. Yami swore he wouldn't let anything happen to it.  
  
Seto led him into the dance room, still holding Yami's hand. Everyone already dancing stopped and stared. The man of ice had actually brought a date, and a stunningly gorgeous one at that.  
  
Seto turned around to face Yami. "Listen," he started, "I'll be back later; I have to do something for the entertainment committee. You may want to speak in a higher voice for now. If anyone harasses you, I'll punch them out later." With that, he left Yami alone.  
  
Yami blinked for a moment, then ventured over to a chair and sat down. Some people were still staring at him, which was unnerving. It was then that Yami noticed Mai was right; his dress was a whole lot more formal than anything any of the other girls were wearing.  
  
Yami sat there nervously. He had no idea how to dance, though it was just as Seto said. He watched in fascination as some students began setting up instruments. Was there going to be a live band playing?  
  
"Good evening, everyone," an MC announced in the microphone. "We're all ready for entertainment. Due to some volunteers, teacher's extra credit/pushiness, and blackmail," he winked, "we've got some student performers for you. Lord, help us." Everyone laughed. The MC pulled the microphone off the stage.  
  
Suddenly, all the lights turned off except for the one focusing on center stage. Rustling was heard, and the light gave indication that musicians were running into their places.  
  
A violin gave two short notes, and then the rest of the instruments started. An unknown figure walked onto the stage; only his black shoes were visible. The figure began to sing, and the lights flashed on. Yami stood up to get a better look.  
  
kanjin na toki ni wa itsumo soba ni inai nani ga taisetsu na mono na no ka wakarou to mo shinai daremo ga kimi ni akiakishiteru  
(You're never around during the crucial times  
You're not sure what's important to you  
Someone's sick of you)  
  
It was Seto! He had a microphone that attached to his ear and came down to his mouth. He actually caused some girls to faint at that moment. He sort of swayed around, making some slick foot movements.  
  
meatarashii mono bakari oikaketeite "furuki yoki jidai wa doko ni itta no!!" sonna kuchiguse wa kimi ni nageku shikaku wa nai  
(You only chase after novelties  
"Where did those good old days go!!"  
You have no right to lament things like that)  
  
kimi no me ni utsutteru boku no egao wa subete ga mukuwarenai saisho kara wakatteta hazu na no ni...  
(Reflected in your eyes, my face doesn't return anything  
From the beginning you must have known...)  
  
kono oozora no shita e tobikonde hitori kiri de... boku no kowareta karada wa kimi no ude de uketomerareru kana  
(Rush down underneath these heavens  
By yourself...  
I wonder if your arms can catch my fostered body)  
  
"shinjiru mono wa sukuwareru" nante iiwake jouzu na tenshi no tawagoto de kami-sama mo uso ga jouzu  
("I'll save the things I believe in" you say  
The angels are good at excuses with their nonsense, but god's also  
good at lying)  
  
boku no me ni utsutteru kimi no namida wa subete ga mayakashi de saigo ni wa waratteta hazu na no ni...  
(Reflected in my eyes, your tears are all phony  
In the end I knew you must be smiling...)  
  
After the chorus, he walked down and stood in front of Yami. He slid behind Yami and did it again, spinning this time so they were face to face. He directed Yami's left arm to his shoulder as he grasped the other hand and placed his right hand on Yami's waist. It was strange for a J-rock song, but he started waltzing with Yami in a circle. It kind of fit the melody.  
  
kono oozora no shita e dakiatte futari kiri de... boku no kowareta kokoro ni kimi no koe ga todokimasu you ni sakende... soshite motto kyuuto dakishimete  
(Embrace each other underneath these heavens  
The two of us...  
Your voice shouts, like it's reaching out to my broken heart...  
And then  
Hold me tighter)  
  
He released Yami but didn't leave his side. Seto's arm's slowly reached out for the sky as confetti was released from the ceiling. It sparkled around all the students, but Yami only focused in on it falling around him and Seto. It was like snow.  
  
nanika o eru tame ni nanika o ushinatte daremo ga kizutsuiteru  
(In order to get something, you have to lose something and someone  
will be hurt)  
  
Seto separated from Yami and headed back to the stage. He gave a small wink before heading off. The music here had slowed down drastically from the other parts. Then, the drum and a guitar gave a few beats, and they headed back off into the chorus.  
  
kono oozora no shita e kowasarete hitonigiri de... boku no yowaki na taido ni kimi no koe ga honoo o tsuketekureta kara  
(Fall in love underneath these heavens  
Just a little bit...  
Because your voice lit a fire in my shyness)  
  
kono ooki na omoi ga todokanai kara hitoomoi ni... boku no konagona no kokoro ni kimi no yubi de saigo no todome o sashite  
(Because if these great emotions don't reach out  
Courageously...  
Your finger will strike the last blow to my shattered heart)  
  
Seto's voice faded and everyone began to clap. He wandered off stage into the back area, and then came back out as the next singer came on stage.  
  
The first thing Yami said as Seto wandered over to him was, "I thought you said I wouldn't have to learn to dance."  
  
Seto laughed. "You did fine. Hey, you didn't step on my feet."  
  
For the rest of the dance they talked, with the exception of a few slow dances. Yami had completely forgotten that they were actually a guy and guy couple, which was not really the "normal" standard. Then again, who's to judge what's normal?  
  
~~~Kame Game Shop~~~  
  
"Thanks Seto. I had a great time," Yami admitted. The two were sitting in Seto's car chatting. "Though, with all honesty, why did you turn me into a girl for the night?"  
  
"Because I needed someone to dance with. Considering you were going to the dance, I figured I'd dance with you because I know you. It's a lot less inconspicuous to dance with a girl," he replied.  
  
"Well, I guess.I'd better get inside," Yami said, turning to open the door.  
  
"Wait," Seto said. "My date deserves a good night kiss." He pinned Yami to the car door, leaning up against him, and gave him a long, deep kiss. When he pulled away, it was more so that he was lying on top of Yami than leaning against him.  
  
"Mmmm." Yami said unconsciously.  
  
"I take it you enjoyed it," Seto assumed.  
  
"Yeah, and I wish you'd do it again," Yami replied.  
  
Seto nuzzled Yami. "I love you." He kissed his neck.  
  
"I love you too," Yami replied wholeheartedly. "Now that our confessions are over, I don't think I'm ready to say good night yet."  
  
"Well, how about I show you another use for cars?" Seto said with a sly look.  
  
"I think I'd like that," Yami laughed as they leaned in for another kiss.  
  
A/N: Rushed ending. May fix later. Need sleep. 


End file.
